Marcin Held vs. Patricky Freire
The fight was in the finals of the Bellator season nine lightweight tournament. The first round began and they touched gloves. Held tried a flying knee. Held rolled for a leglock and used it to sweep on top to butterfly guard. Two short rights. 4:00. Held passed to side control, Pitbull reversed and stood and broke away. Pitbull stepped in with a big knee to the body, maybe the head. Jimmy didn't see which either. They clinched. 3:00. Pitbull stuffed the trip. He's defending a double. Held dropped down for a leglock, going for the heelhook. Landed a left hammerfist from the bottom. He tried to go for an inverted heelhook. Pitbull defending well. Basically in half-guard. 2:00. "Get that sweep boy!" Held with short rights from the bottom. Pitbull basically on top in guard. Held thinking omoplata. Landed a left elbow and another from the bottom. Another. Pitbull got his arm free. 1:00 left. Left elbow from Pitbull. A right elbow to the body. Left elbow from Held. 35. The ref stood them up. Held was slow to stand. Pitbull landed a counter right. 10. Held landed a clipping left. And a jab. Held tried a double as the first round ended, 10-9 Pitbull but could go either way. R2 began and they touched gloves. Pitbull missed a spinning back kick. Held got R1 from Jimmy, hmm. Pitbull landed a leg kick. He sprawled a double, they clinched. Held tried another double and got it to the butterfly guard. 4:00. Held landed a left, left elbow, another, another. Another. Right hammerfist. Held passed to side control. Held thinking kimura. 3:00. He has the arm out. Pitbull regained half-guard and escaped as the crowd reacted. "Arm triangle!" Held landed a left elbow. Another. Another. Another. Another one. Another. "Beautiful." A left hand and two left elbows. Two right elbows to the thigh there, another, another. 2:00. Held landed four rights. A right elbow. Another. Another. Another. Another. Two rights. Two right elbows. A right elbow, two rights. A right elbow. Another and another. 1:00. Scattered boos. Getting louder. A right elbow, seven more hard ones. 35. Pitbull cut over the right eye. Held landed a left hand. Five right elbows and big lefts and rights, two or three or four of each. Held landed four right elbows. R2 ends, 10-9 Held, maybe 10-8. R3 began and they touched gloves. Jimmy has Held up two rounds. Pitbull sprawled a double, Held persisted and got it to guard. "Posture up and ground and pound!" Held passed to half-guard. Held landed a left elbow. He's thinking kimura, landed a left elbow. Mouse popped under Pitbull's right eye. The blood's going in his eye too. Held thinking kimura. Held landed a left. Pitbull trying to stand. 3:00. Held passed to side control. Pitbull is exhausted, mouth wide open. Pitbull regained half-guard. Boos. Held mounted him. Big lefts and rights. 2:00. A left elbow. Pitbull stood to the clinch. Held worked a double and a single. Held dropped for a leglock. He landed on top in side control in a scramble. 1:00. Held landed a left elbow, they stood to the clinch. Held worked a double there. 35. Pitbull defending. Held got it. Half-guard. 15 as Held landed a right elbow. Three or four more. Another. Another. R3 ends, 10-9 Held. 29-28 Held IMO. 29-28, 30-27 twice UD for Held.